PB
Usofanurfs, please take this exam below. There are 20 questions. Do NOT use articles on any wiki to cheat through it. Questions #How long did All Gold Everything by Trinidad James stay in the top 10 in ThePlankton5165's Personal Top 150? #What is the name of the Powney Family's sketch-comedy show on YouTube? #When was the Giuseppe Todaro Wiki created? #How old were the Kiranoko Family children by the time of Revisited Again? #Who are the three YouTubers who insulted ThePlankton5165 on YouTube, but not on the SNFW? #What is the 7th Theory game called? #How many positions did Get Lucky by Daft Punk move from 126-81 in ThePlankton5165's Personal Top 150? #Spell the creator of Unstoppable Missy Floorz's name correctly. #How many wikis did ThePlankton5165 make so far, as shown on the official wiki? #What is Marilou the Otter (Another Sophie the Otter)'s favorite decade? #When was the Chart Owners Wiki created? #True or False: Marci and Matthew Cap were born in the same year. #Did the show Unstoppable Missy Floorz ever approach ThePlankton5165's Personal Top 150? #What is the name of the Hornsby Family's pet hedgehog? #What things in the SNFW does ThePlankton5165 disagree with the most? #True or False: PB&Jotterisnumber1 is the oldest out of all admins on the SNFW. #Challenge Question: Put all the Wikis that ThePlankton5165 created in chronological order, that is shown in the official wiki. #Challenge Question: Recite the entire episode's description you made (B**** Family) prior to deletion on the SNFW with censored words. #Challenge Question: List all the singles listed in the biggest upward movements section in ThePlankton5165's Personal Chart in his official wiki in ABC order. #Challenge Question: List all of the characters in the SNFW series who have Another counterparts so far. Answers Please type in your answers below. #NEVER EVER EVER! ~ 19 weeks. #NO F***ING CLUE ~ #August ~ Yes, I'll give you half credit. August 5, 2013. #The same they were in the original ~ Incorrect #TheCashleySlash RobinCoasterTycoon Uhsting ~ Correct. #The Theory T*** ~ The Theory DIY. #45 ~ Correct. #Okcaha Behkaxihka ~ Oksana Velykazhinka. #ZERO ~ Incorrect #NONE ~ 1980s. #Was never created ~ December. #True ~ Correct #No ~ Correct. #I DOn'T KNOW THIS ONE EITHER ~ Shadow. #Pass ~ Dull marriages #True ~ False, she the youngest #S***, P***, F***, C***, C**********, M***********, T*** ~ #THE B**** FAMILY! C*** P*** S*** F**** B****** T*** A** B**** B******! THE NANNY IS FIVE F***ING TRILLION YEARS OLD! B**** SLAP! SKINNY B****! S*** F*** IS NINE F***ING MILLION!!!! F*** T*** IS TEN F***ING BILLION YEARS OLD!!!! THEY HAVE A MILLION BIOLOGICAL CHILDREN!!! ALL OF THEM ARE UNDER AGE ONE, THE ELDEST IS JUST ELEVEN MONTHS OLD!!!! THEY HAVE AN ADOPTED ONE NAMED SUCKMYD***!!! SUCKMYD*** IS TWO YEARS OLD!!!!! SUCKMYD*** SAYS S***, P***, F***, C***, T***, A**, B****, AND B******! SHE RUNS AWAY FROM HER PARNETS, PRANK CALLS PEOPLE, ANNOYS EVERY F***ING PERSON, IS A F***ING FUSS WHO WILL EAT UNHEALTHY FOODS, SHE'S A JSUT F***NIG W***!!!!! SUCKMYD*** IS A MOTHERF***ER AND C***SUCKER WHO WILL CRY ATON LIKE A MOTHERF***ING W*** AND S****Y F***ING M***N N****R N**** AND SHE ALSO HAS TYPE GAZILLION DIABETES!!!! SHE WILL NEVER EVER EAT HEALTHY FOODS AND WILL ALWASY EAT UNHEALTHY FOODS!!!! WHAT A MOTHERF***ING B**** SHE IS!!!! SHE BACK-TALKS AND HITS LIKE A F***ING MORON!!!! AND SHE IS TOO F***ING SPOILED AND TOO F***ING DOMAINT!!!! SHE DOES FAR TOO MANY VIOLENT STUFF!!!! LOL!!! F***!!! S***!!! ROLF!!! THE F***ING TECHNIQUES ARE VERY NAUGHTY SWIVEL, VERY VERY NAUGHTY SWIVEL, NO LISTENING AND VERY VERY VERY F***ING NAUGHTY SWIVEL!!!! DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE OR YOU ARE MOTHERF***ING BANNED FOR EVERY SINGLE F***ING ENTERNITY!!!! DO NOT UNBAN YOURSELF OR I WILL KILL YOU, AND YOU WILL BURN, AS I WILL SENT YOU TO A MUTHERF***ING GAS CHAMBER!!!! DO NOT BAN ME OR I WILL KILL YOU WITH A MOTHERF***ING GAS CHAMBER!!!!!! ~ CORRECT! #I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CAER ~ #Reicheru, Giuseppe, Sophie, Kazuki, Alessandro ~